


these words

by musicalawakening



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ernst is a transfer at Hans’ hs, M/M, Soulmate AU, nervous boyos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalawakening/pseuds/musicalawakening
Summary: When you turn 16, words appear on your wrist. The words are your soulmates first words to you in their handwriting. Ernst is a transfer at Hanschen’s new high school, and as a senior that’s hard. But who knew tripping could change your life?





	these words

_Ernst woke up on his 16th birthday, which was thankfully a Saturday. The sun shined in his eyes, and Ernst kept his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see the words planted on his wrist forever._

_His mom came into his room and clapped her hands, then put her hand on her son’s head and ran her fingers through it. “C’mon, Ernie! We have to see those words!” His mother cheered, and Ernst groaned._

_Ernst eventually sat up, and his mom watched his wrist as it appeared from under the blanket covers. The words read ‘Oh my god! Did you hurt yourself?’_

_”I- Anyone can say that, mom!” Ernst whined, looking at the somewhat neat and somewhat messy handwriting. It was in all lowercase letters, and a little bold._

_His mom shook his head and pecked his cheek, then ran her fingers over the writing. “Well, whatever boy you end up being soulmates with must be really caring.”_

_Ernst laughed and hugged her before she walked out of his room and closed the door. Ernst traced the words, then sighed. He wondered about his soulmate. Did he have his words already?_

 

—————

 

_Hanschen woke up on his 16th birthday, a Sunday. His friend Melchior stayed the night, and Hanschen made him sleep on a bundle on the floor._

_Melchior already knew who his soulmate was, which was Moritz. They had one of the soulmate relationships where they knew eachother before the tattoos appeared._

_The way that worked was that it was the first sentence Moritz said to Melchior to his face after his birthday, same goes with Moritz. It was really cute witnessing them realizing that they were each other’s soulmates._

_So, Hanschen’s 16th birthday was here. He woke up, and Melchior called Hanschen’s sisters, Thea and Melitta, to the room. They watched as Hanschen lifted up his wrist to read his tattoo._

_’No! That was my fault!’ Were the words written on his wrist. Melchior snickered, and Thea whacked his shoulder. “Shut up! That’s so.. interesting.” Thea softly said, looking down at her brothers wrist._

_Hanschen sighed and examined his wrist. The words were neatly close together and thin, and Hanschen debated that this person was really neat. Fun._

 

_—————_

 

Ernst sighed as he walked into school. He was wearing a dark blue sweater to cover up the words on his wrist, black cuffed ripped jeans with longish starry night socks and black doc martens. He was kinda in art hoe mode now, especially with his black kanken, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to find his only friend here, which was his neighbor, Wendla. 

Ernst saw her leaning against a locker talking to some girl with shaved hair. The girl with shaved hair was wearing a denim jacket with pins, plaid pants and combat boots. He didn’t see her shirt, but he noticed it was black.

Wendla looked opposite. With a white skirt and pink long-sleeve shirt with thigh-high white socks and Birkenstock’s with a white cardigan. Ernst thought that might be her girlfriend. 

“Hi, Wendla..” Ernst said softly, walking over to them with a soft smile. “Oh my god! Ernst!” Wendla cheered, wrapping the taller boy in a tight hug. “This is Ilse Neumann, my girlfriend.” Wendla said, and Ilse wrapped Ernst in a tight hug.

”That’s what I thought. Hi.” Ernst said with a soft laugh, then Wendla took a paper from his hands, which was his schedule, then nodded before handing it back. 

“We have third and fifth period together. Do you need help getting around?” Wendla asked, and Ernst shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m gonna make my way to class now so I don’t get late.” 

Wendla and Ilse nodded and said bye, and Ernst kept his head down before walking through the busy hallways. He knew his classroom, C25, so he just had to find the C area of school and he’d be fine. 

People bumped into him, some saying sorry, but a lot avoided it because of his height. Even though he was a senior, he looked like an obvious twink and obviously was nervous, so some just brushed it off.

Ernst looked down at his schedule, and a few seconds after he did, he bumped right into a slightly shorter figure and crashed to the floor. He heard a few snickers, but people circled around them. 

Ernst looked up, and he saw a beautiful blonde boy with worried eyes looking down at him and his friend with slightly curly brown hair. Time was going by really fast.

”Oh my god! Did you hurt yourself?” The blonde boy said quickly, reaching his hand out to help Ernst. Ernst’s heart stopped, as did everything around him, but he managed to stand up and force out a reply quickly. 

“No! That was my fault!” Ernst replied, shaking his head. He fixed his hair, and then he realized the blonde boy staring at him. Ernst’s eyebrows narrowed, fixing his hair again. “What?” Ernst asked, and Hanschen shook his head.

”Can I see your wrist?” The blonde boy asked, and Ernst held his breath as he lifted up his blue sleeve to show him. The blonde laughed before showing him his wrist, which was the words he replied. This was his soulmate.

”Oh. Uh.. I’m Ernst Robel. I’m a transfer. S-Senior.” Ernst’s voice was shaky, and he fiddled with his sleeves and blushed. The blonde was blushing too, and his friend just walked away before the blonde composed himself.

”I’m H-Hanschen Rilow. Senior, too.” Hanschen said, and Ernst just laughed and wrapped him in a hug. They were strangers at this point, but they were also soulmates and felt like they’ve known eachother forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little short but I tried!! thanks for reading and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :))


End file.
